招募！格蘭謝爾特的騎士
簡介 __TOC__ * 來自: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius * 類型: 莫古利王活動 * 參考: 官方公告 * 相關活動: 拉提烏斯之森．過去 * 活動時間: 7/6/18 16:00 - 7/20/18 15:59 (UTC +8) * 兌換時間: 7/6/18 16:00 - 7/27/18 15:59 (UTC +8) Story The vivid and rich scenery of Grandshelt has projected itself on the Farplane. However, it shows time of old when the capital sought the implementation of entrance examinations to select the newest generation of knights. Amidst all this, Lasswell manages to spot someone he recognizes... 獎勵兌換 You can find King Mog or Mog Minister in the Farplane to exchange event currencies with time-limited items. 特殊獎勵= Exclusive Items |-| Regular= Regular Items |-| Materials= Awakening Materials |-| Recommendation= Beginner's Recommendation This purchase list recommendation is meant for people who have just started the game or have only played for less than 3 months of playtime or with rank lower than 50. 戰鬥資訊 初級= 騎士團入圍測試 - 初級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 不使用道具 |mission-3 = 使用綠魔法 |mission-4 = 戰鬥中無全軍覆沒 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Training Dummy |boss = Street Thug |drop = }} |-| 中級= 騎士團入圍測試 - 中級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = No limit bursts |mission-3 = Use black magic |mission-4 = 戰鬥中無全軍覆沒 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Street Thug Training Dummy |boss = Elder Soldier |drop = }} |-| 上級= 騎士團入圍測試 - 上級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = Deal lightning damage |mission-3 = Defeat the Grandshelt knight captain within 5 turns |mission-4 = 戰鬥中無全軍覆沒 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Elder Soldier Street Thug |boss = Grandshelt Knight Captain |drop = }} |-| 超級= 騎士團入圍測試 - 超級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = Use magic 3 or more times |mission-3 = Defeat the paramecium with magic |mission-4 = 戰鬥中無全軍覆沒 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Elder Soldier Grandshelt Knight Captain Street Thug |boss = Paramecium |drop = }} |-| 覺醒級= 騎士團入圍測試 - 覺醒級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 不使用道具 |mission-3 = Defeat the soul aspirator with a limit burst |mission-4 = Evoke an esper |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Elder Soldier Grandshelt Knight Captain Paramecium Street Thug |boss = Soul Aspirator |drop = }} |-| 魔人級= 騎士團入圍測試 - 魔人級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 使用道具不超過3次 |mission-3 = 至少使用3次極限技 |mission-4 = 戰鬥中無隊友陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Elder Soldier Grandshelt Knight Captain Paramecium Soul Aspirator |boss = 阿班達 |drop = }} Boss (魔人級) Tips * 參考討論 * Bonus enemies will appear with higher frequency the higher the stage is. ** Golden Bomb drops 500 currency on defeat. ** Lucky Rabbit drops 1000 currency on defeat. * You can use Escape to avoid any regular battle, but it isn't recommended as you will lose some currency. * Using many low level bonus units on LGD is difficult but possible with some gearing. ** Befriend and/or use a strong friend unit with high bonus. ** Use two or more bonus units with Pod 153, and they will be able to produce high chain for the strong unit to finish. ** Use Defensive Freeze, Rikku's Pouch or World Destroyer to break their defenses. ** Use Crazy Day for imperil if needed. ** Use Hero's Rime from Siren or Apollo Harp to buff ATK/DEF/MAG/SPR. Videos Youtube